


Double Drabble: Offer

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from v_angelique: Triad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Offer

"So how exactly would this work?" Karen asks. They are hanging out in Matt's hotel room in Croatia; Arthur is relaxed out on the bed, staring mostly at the ceiling, Matt is sitting on the foot of the bed, absently patting Arthur's legs, and Karen is sitting on the chair by Matt's open suitcase.

"You hit on Matt," Arthur says, "and he's interested, and you hit on me, and I'm interested."

"I didn't know that you and Matt were dating," Karen says, for the record.

"For a couple years now," Matt says, "but that doesn't mean we aren't open to new dynamics and experiences."

"I'm not interested in some kinky little bisexual threesome," Karen says, also for the record. "Well, more than once. Or twice."

Arthur sits up partially, his elbow denting Matt's pillow in half. "Yeah, that's not what's on offer."

Matt slaps Arthur's calf lightly. "Shut up, you're not helping." He turns to Karen. "What he's saying, poorly, is that we'd like to date you, together. You know, three people, one relationship."

"Hmm," Karen says. She looks Arthur and Matt over critically. "Interested. But I'd like a kinky little bisexual threesome first. Just to see if we're compatible."


End file.
